


something more

by izone_stan48



Series: Everybody Wants Minjoo [6]
Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izone_stan48/pseuds/izone_stan48
Summary: Yuri's in love, Minjoo's oblivious, and the rest of the girls are frustrated spectators.
Relationships: Jo Yuri/Kim Minju
Series: Everybody Wants Minjoo [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094723
Kudos: 12





	something more

It was vocal evaluation day for IZ*One wherein each girl would prepare a song to sing in front of the other members. And as usual, Yuri was the last to perform because she’s usually the one who helps point out what the others should work on.

The song she chose today was in English, and it was also very personal for her as the lyrics are a message she wants to say to someone special.

“It’s finally the master's turn!” Screamed the annoying duck, causing the other members to start hyping her up too.

“JO YURI! JO YURI! JO YURI!” echoed her members, causing a blush to appear on her face.

“Yah, stop it!” she said, but they all knew Yuri secretly liked the cheers.

“What song are you singing, Joyyul?” asked Hyewon.

“Fall by Justin Beiber-sunbaenim.” she replied, a little nervous by their reactions.

“Sunbaenim?!” of course, her same-aged friends had to make fun of her.

“Shhhhh! Let Yuri sing now.” Eunbi silenced her members and gestured for Yuri to start.

The main vocalist took a deep breath to calm her nerves and made eye contact with the one person she’s dedicating this song to. Hopefully, the girl wouldn’t be oblivious to the fact that she’s singing this for her.

_“But did you know that I loved you?_

_Or were you not aware?_

_You're the smile on my face_

_And I ain't goin' nowhere_

_I'm here to make you happy_

_I'm here to see you smile_

_I've been wanting to tell you this for a long while”_

Yuri kept her eyes on the angel in front of her. The said angel was also staring at Yuri in admiration as if she had hearts in her eyes. 

Despite not being fluent in English, the other members quickly realized the meaning behind the song Yuri was singing. And Wonyoung couldn’t help but squeal at every lyric as she understood what each one meant. The song fit the two of them perfectly and the girls felt like they were witnessing such an important moment.

_“Well, did you know you're an angel_

_Who forgot how to fly?_

_Did you know that it breaks my heart_

_Every time I see you cry?_

_'Cause I know that a piece of you's gone_

_Every time you done wrong_

_I'm the shoulder you're crying on_

_And I hope, by the time that I'm done_

_With this song, I'll have figured out”_

Pouring out all of her emotions into the song, Yuri hoped with all her heart that her crush feels the same way as her. 

She didn’t mean to fall in love with her best friend. It just happened, and before she knew it, it was already too late because she was in too deep.

No one can blame Yuri anyway, the other girl was just so easy to fall in love with. Her perfect visuals were just one aspect that made her fall. It was the taller girl’s personality and caring nature that made her heart beat faster and that blinding smile that could make the rainy days go away. 

It wasn’t fair. Kim Minjoo was an angel, and she was the lowly human who fell in with her.

_“I will catch you if you fall_

_I will catch you if you fall_

_I will catch you if you fall_

_But if you spread your wings_

_You can fly away with me_

_But you can't fly unless you let your..._

_Let yourself fall”_

She let the last note fade away while still staring into Minjoo’s eyes. The deep hazel was sucking her in and refused to let her go.

Yuri was startled out of her thoughts by the cheers of her other members. For a second there she forgot they weren’t alone. Can you blame her though? Who would look at anyone else if Kim Minjoo has all your attention?

“Wooooh! Yuri that was amazing! You really are the best at singing with emotions. I think you’ll be perfect for a musical! You almost made me believe you were actually in love!” 

Silence followed Minjoo’s comment. Was she serious? All the girls wore bewildered expressions on their faces at the dumb frog’s obliviousness. Some of the girls couldn't help but facepalm at the hopelessness of it all.

“Minjoo, let’s go. We’ll be late for Music Core filming.” Their manager came in and disturbed the silence.

“Coming, unnie!” said Minjoo, still wearing the oblivious smile on her face. “I’ll see you guys back at the dorm, byeeee, love you all!” 

Minjoo gave everyone a hug and pecked Yuri’s cheek before leaving to her individual schedule.

The main vocal’s cheeks burned at the brief contact of Minjoo’s soft lips with her skin, but the sound of a growl sobered her up.

“GRRRRRR Kim Minjoo is a fucking idiot!” raged Chaewon.

“Language! But I agree, I love that girl, but how can she be so clueless?!” Eunbi reprimanded Chaewon but ultimately agreed with her.

“Minjoo-unnie is hopeless!” Yujin was usually on her favorite unnie’s side, but this was ridiculous!

“It’s okay guys, maybe she just didn’t understand the lyrics.” Yuri attempted to find an excuse.

Her members rewarded her with an incredulous look. That was the lamest excuse they've ever heard!

“Seriously? That girl is the second-best English speaker in this group.” Chaeyeon uttered.

“Right? If our small knowledge of the English language was sufficient enough to understand that you were confessing, then I’m pretty sure Minjoo can too.” Hitomi agreed.

“Besides, she literally said you almost made her believe that you were in love.” added Nako.

“In love with your best friend! Everyone knows Minjoo is your bestest friend here!” Sakura exclaimed.

“Everyone except Minjoo apparently.” the dejected main vocal replied.

“It’s okay unnie! There’s always a next time!” The maknae tried to cheer her up, but Yuri felt hopeless.

That was as good as a direct confession! Did she have to go up to the dumb frog and kiss her to make her understand that she likes her?! This is driving her insane!

\---------------------------------------------

It’s been a week since Yuri’s confession and throughout the week the main vocal tried to drop several hints, but the dumb frog was still oblivious.

All of a sudden Yuri felt someone wrap their arms around her waist. And by the warm feeling she suddenly felt, she knew exactly who it was,

“Yah, Yuri-ah, what are you doing?” Minjoo whispered straight into her ear, causing Yuri to shiver at the feel of the visual’s warm breath.

“I-i’m baking cookies…” Yuri tried hard not to stutter to no avail.

“Mmmmm… smells good.” replied Minjoo, before burying her nose into the crook of Yuri’s neck and inhaling the sweet scent of… jasmines and vanilla? 

“Yah, are you wearing my shirt?” the visual asked her.

Yuri’s face was on fire because of the taller girl’s actions and she only proceeded to get even redder when she asked if it was her shirt.

“...maybe.” the shorter girl mumbled out.

“You should wear my clothes more often, you look good.” Minjoo tightened her arms around Yuri in reply. 

“Hey, love birds! Don’t flirt in my kitchen.” Chaeyeon appeared, causing the visual to let go of Yuri, to both her disappointment and gratitude. If Minjoo didn’t let go, she was about to turn around and kiss the useless frog.

“Sorry, unnie.” Minjoo said sheepishly while rubbing the back of her neck.

“What are you even doing here unnie?” asked Wonyoung, who seemingly just woke up.

“The girls are playing some game and making a lot of noise, so I decided to chill down here. Besides, I missed Yuri.” that stupid eye smile and those stupid indian dimples almost gave Yuri a heart attack.

“You just saw Yuri a few hours ago.” deadpanned Sakura, who was about to head to the other dorm once she heard they were playing games.

“So? Doesn’t mean I can’t miss her.” the visual pouted in reply, causing Yuri to choke on air. 

“Yuri! Are you okay? I’ll get you some water.” Minjoo’s eyes widened in panic when Yuri started to choke on air.

While the visual was getting her some water, Yuri was glaring at Nako and Hitomi who were just staring at her while laughing their asses off. She decided to flip them off, causing the two to laugh even harder.

“Yah! Why are you two laughing? Yuri is literally choking!” Minjoo scolded the other half of the 01 line, causing the two to laugh till they started wheezing.

“Just ignore them Joyyul, let karma handle them.” said the Visual while rubbing Yuri’s back in comfort.

“This is so tragic.” the maknae shook her head at the scene before her.

\---------------------------------------------

“Hey, Yuri!” Yuri pretended like she couldn’t hear that Minjoo was calling her. Why was she even in her room in the first place? She had a perfectly good single room at the upstairs dorm.

“Yuri?” still nothing.

“JO YURI!” Minjoo was starting to get frustrated.

Suddenly lightning up with an idea. Minjoo decided to spoon Yuri from behind and whisper, “Babe, are you mad at me?” 

Excuse me, what!? Did Minjoo just call her babe!? Yuri suddenly choked on air again.

“What do you want?” Finally deciding to acknowledge the visual’s presence or else Minjoo comes up with another way to send her to an early grave.

“I’m bored.” Yuri’s eye twitched at the visual’s reason for bothering her.

“And what am I supposed to do about it?” 

“Spend time with meeeeee” Minjoo drawled out, tightening her hold on Yuri.

“Fine! Just let go of me.” Yuri gave in, not like she could say no to Minjoo anyway. “What do you want to do?” 

“Mmmmm… let’s paint!” Minjoo was looking at her with hopeful eyes, she was too weak to resist.

“Neither of us can paint, but okay.” The main vocal sighed in defeat.

“Let’s make it more interesting.” Minjoo proposed.

“Huh? How?” asked Yuri.

“We’ll use a random word generator, and we have to paint whatever word we get. Oh, let’s make it a competition too!” The shorter girl had a bad feeling about this, but it’s Minjoo.

“Okay then, what does the winner get?” Yuri was praying it wasn’t something crazy--

“Winner gets to paint something of the loser!” this was honestly tamer than what she thought.

“Alright, let’s start.” The two girls quickly opened a random word generator to get them started. In the end, Yuri ended up with the word ‘garden’ while Minjoo got ‘wedding’.

“You are so going down!” Yuri blew a raspberry at the visual.

“Just wait and see shortie!” Minjoo countered.

The two girls spent the next couple of hours concentrating on their respective paintings, and they even forgot to eat lunch. 

Chaeyeon was worried something was wrong, but when she checked in she saw that the two were busy painting so decided to leave them alone for now.

“...and done!” Yuri added the last stroke to her masterpiece. She was just about to tell Minjoo that she finished painting first, but when she glanced over to the other girl she was shocked to see that the visual was already done and was just staring at her like… like she was in love with Yuri too.

The Busan native’s heart started beating at an irregular rate, like how it always does when Minjoo is near her. 

Minjoo was looking at her like she was the most beautiful person in the universe, and for once Yuri felt like maybe the visual feels the same as her,

“You’re too slow.” The taller girl teased her, but this time her tone was soft and full of fondness.

“Perfection takes time you know!” Yuri countered, feeling flustered by the way the other girl was staring at her.

“Probably why fate took seven months to make my soulmate then.” Minjoo whispered, but Yuri heard it as if she shouted it out loud. 

Blood rushed to her ears, and there wasn’t an inch of skin that didn’t turn red at the visual’s bold declaration. 

Silence followed and the two girls were staring into each other’s eyes. Minjoo’s eyes flicked down to Yuri’s lips, and the shorter girl’s breath hitched at the visual’s actions. 

Just as Minjoo started leaning down and closing the distance between them, Wonyoung barged into the room.

“Unnies! Eunbi-unnie said you’ve been in here too long and that it’s time for dinner.” if this was anyone else besides Wonyoung, Yuri would have cursed them out. 

Unfortunately, Eunbi’s word was the law, so the two girls had to go out and eat with their members. 

“Wait, Yuri-ah! Let’s bring our paintings and let the other members decide on the winner.” said Minjoo.

Needless to say, everyone was shocked that Minjoo actually had a better painting than Yuri. Well, that or everyone was biased because they were all in the visual’s painting.

In Yuri’s defense, her garden was simple but nice to look at! It’s not her fault that Minjoo’s abstract wedding was adorable.

And if anyone asks, Yuri did NOT in fact blush when Minjoo introduced her painting as ‘Minyul’s Wedding’ with a hamster and a frog getting married with a small muscular bunny officiating and various adorable izone animals were the bridesmaids. If you even look close enough, the guests wore little wizard hats to represent their wizones. 

How could Yuri beat that? Especially when she secretly wished the scene in Minjoo’s painting would come true in the future too.

At the end, Minjoo ended up “customizing” Yuri’s shoes. And let’s just say that if Yuri wasn’t in love with the visual, she would have committed murder when she saw the final outcome.

\---------------------------------------------

“I don’t think I can take this anymore.” Yuri told her members. They were all hanging out at the upstairs dorm, waiting for Minjoo to come home from filming Music Core.

“Minjoo is still clueless, huh?” asked Hitomi in pity. Hyewon rubbed her back in comfort as she knew how hard it was to deal with an oblivious Minjoo.

“Yes!” screamed the main vocal in agony. The visual was driving her insane!

“Why don’t you just grab her and kiss her senseless?” asked Nako, causing Sakura to hurriedly cover Wonyoung’s ears. 

“Unnie! I’m old enough to know about kissing!” The maknae protested.

“No you’re not, and you will never be!” echoed all of Wonyoung’s unnies, causing her to sulk.

“Nako has a point though, be more direct.” Chaeyeon agreed with the smallest girl.

“How direct should I be for it to go through her thick skull.” Yuri whined out.

“Honestly, at this point just tell her straight up that you’re girlfriends.” Chaewon was fed up with her oblivious dongsaeng. 

“Isn’t that a little too forward?” asked Yuri.

“Normally it would be, but this is Minjoo-unnie we’re talking about.” Yujin said matter of factly. Leading to everyone agreeing that Minjoo was too dense for anything else.

“Maybe I--” Yuri’s reply was cut off by the sound of the door opening. 

Minjoo entered the dorm still dressed in her work clothes, and seemingly holding bags of food.

“Hey guys, ohhh you’re all here, good. I brought chicken and tteokbokki, with ice cream for dessert.” The visual told her members, making them cheer at the mention of food.

“What flavor is the ice cream?” asked Wonyoung.

“Don’t worry Wonnie, I got you mintchoco even if it’s disgusting. I also got matcha, strawberry, vanilla, chocolate, and cotton candy.” replied Minjoo.

“Cotton candy? Who likes that?” asked Hitomi, she thinks that flavor is too sweet.

“It’s Yuri’s favorite!” Oh. the girls glanced at Yuri and hid their snickers seeing her blush.

“Minjoo, give Yujin the food. We’ll fix the table while you go change.” said Eunbi. 

Sakura, seeing an opportunity, added. “Oh, and bring Yuri with you. I think she has something to tell you.” 

Yuri’s eyes widened in surprise and tried to protest but Minjoo already grabbed her hand and started leading them to her room. 

Arriving at the taller girl’s room, Minjoo closed the door and changed her clothes before turning to Yuri.

“So… what did you want to say to me?” the visual asked her.

Yuri’s mind went blank again. She didn’t know if she actually had the courage to confess directly. But looking at Minjoo right now, with her soft smile, and loving gaze. Yuri knew she had to make the girl hers. 

“Minjoo, I--” The main vocal took a deep breath and decided to fuck it.

Yuri stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Minjoo’s nape in order to pull her down and kissed her. She poured all her feelings into the kiss in a desperate attempt to make the taller girl realize that she wanted to be something more than just ‘best friends.’

Minjoo was caught off guard at first, but eventually melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Yuri’s waist and pulled her closer to her body. 

Kissing Minjoo was everything Yuri imagined it to be and more. She didn’t feel the butterflies that people always talk about, she felt warm and safe and happy and… loved. 

Finally breaking away because they were running out of air, Minjoo rested her forehead against Yuri’s and placed a soft kiss on the shorter girl’s nose. 

“Nice talk.” Minjoo cheekily said.

“Shut up! If you weren’t such an oblivious idiot I wouldn’t have had to kiss you.” Yuri sulked back.

“You liked it though?” The visual teased her again.

“Mmmmmm…” The shorter girl hummed in reply and buried her head into Minjoo’s neck.

“Just so we’re clear you dumb frog. You. and. I. are. girlfriends.” Yuri emphasized each word while poking the taller girl’s chest.

“Anything you say babe.” Minjoo gave her an eye smile. 

Yuri blushed again at the endearment her girlfriend called her. GIRLFRIEND! Kim Minjoo was her girlfriend. 

“Call me that again…” The main vocalist shyly muttered. 

“Only if you kiss me again, babe.” Minjoo replied.

Before they could kiss again, they were interrupted once again by a knock on the door. 

“YO LOVEBIRDS! MAKE OUT LATER THE FOOD IS GETTING COLD!” Nako screamed at them from the other side of the door.

“Maybe they’re busy eating each other instead.” they heard Hitomi mutter.

Rolling their eyes, the two girlfriends opened the door and flicked their same-aged friends in the forehead. 

“Your minds are nasty.” stated Yuri. 

“How do you explain Minjoo’s lipstick on your lips then?” asked Nako.

“Shut up!” was Yuri’s only reply.

“Yah, stop fighting.” Hitomi scolded them.

“Hiichan is right, let’s go eat before the girls decided to finish everything,” Minjoo said, while casually intertwining her fingers with Yuri. 

Arriving at the living room, the other girl’s noticed the two’s intertwined fingers causing them to squeal like teenage girls and shout out “MINYUL, MINYUL, MINYUL!” from the top of their lungs. 

“Finally!” screamed out the girls.

Finally, indeed. Despite the obliviousness of Minjoo, Yuri finally got her girl. Next time though, she’ll make sure the visual knows exactly what she wants in order to save her the headache. 

  
  
  



End file.
